There Goes My Life
by 88ImNotaVampire88
Summary: Songfic for There Goes My Life by Kenny Chesney. It's Kevin and my OC, telling how Devlin came to be. This one really touched me because I love Kevin and this song and I HONESTLEY wish Devlin was my kid because he looks so much like Kevin. My first 1shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEN 10, KEVIN LEVIN, OR THE SONG "THERE GOES MY LIFE" BY KENNY CHESNEY. ALL I OWN IS M Y OC JENNA TENNYSON.**

Random songfic I thought of when I fell asleep a few hours ago. I was listening to this song and had a weird dream about how Devlin Levin REALLY came to be. I changed a few of the words so it would fit Devlin.

_Italics=song lyrics_

normal=actual story

Anyways, enjoy, fave, subscribe, and comment.

_All he could think about was, I'm too young for this._

When Jenna looked up at him like that, seventeen year old Kevin Levin thought about the truth behind what his girlfriend had said. They really _had_ made a huge mistake at the party that night. Now it was coming back to bite them on the butts. They were only teenagers, after all. And Jenna was younger than him, if only by a year.

_Got my whole life ahead._

They had always talked about the future, but they had never expected it to come so quickly.

_Hell I'm just a kid myself._

He knew their parents were going to go ballistic. His mom would admit that she had always wanted grandchildren, though not when her son was only a teenager. And Jenna's parents would probably either demand they put the baby up for adoption, or make her get an abortion.

_How am I gonna raise one?_

He was positive their was going to be more responsibility than he was capable of showing. So he was surprised to hear himself say, "We'll be fine Jenna. We're keeping this baby," when in reality, he was thinking, 'Holy mother of crap. I'm gonna be a dad.'

_All he could see were his dreams, going up in smoke._

He had had plans for the future: going to college, becoming an engineer (**AN: IDK, it just sounds like something Kevin would want. That, and he'd be a Plumber later.**), marrying Jenna, _then_ starting a family. It seemed like those dreams were coming the other way around.

_So much for ditching this town, and hanging out on the coast._

He'd wanted so badly to get out of Bellwood. He'd wanted to live somewhere on the West Coast with Jenna.

_Oh well, those plans are long gone..._

He couldn't help but feel that if they had the baby, they had no chance of moving to California. They were going to have to re plan their whole future,

_And he said: There goes my life. There goes my future, my everything. Might as well kiss it all good-bye. There goes my life._

His life, his dreams, his _future_, were all over.

_A couple years of up all night, and a few thousand diapers later, that mistake he thought he made, covers up the refrigerator._

A few years later, they were married like they had hoped, but still living in Bellwood. Little Devlin was slowly becoming a child prodigy. He was so well behaved, but he and Jenna still didn't have the heart to tell him that he would have a baby brother in a few months, just in case he had inherited his father's temper.

_He loves that little boy (**AN: CHANGED LYRIC)**._

Kevin really didn't think he could have made a better choice than to keep Devlin.

_Mama's waiting to tuck him in, as he **(AN: CHANGED LYRIC)** fumbles up those stairs._

Bed time with Devlin was always cute. Jenna would call to him from upstairs and he would run up the stairs, tripping every few steps.

_Dragging that teddy bear, sleep tight. Mama's eyes but his daddy's hair._

He would always drag his teddy bear behind him, his big blue eyes sparkling and his long black hair bouncing against his shoulders.

_He smiles. There goes my life, there goes my future, my everything, I love you, daddy good night._

Yes, everything about Devlin was cute, but it seemed to Kevin like his son was growing up too fast.

_He had that Camaro loaded down, with American Eagle clothes, and three or four pairs of shoes. And an American Express. (CHANGED LYRICS)_

Kevin and Jenna hated to admit it, but their oldest son was leaving the nest. After his little brother, Kenny, hugged him and begged him not to go, Devlin ruffled his his hair and said, "I have to go Kenny. It's time for me to go. You'll be alright bro. You're the best little brother I guy could ask for. Love you Kenny."

Kenny looked up at his brother with sad brown eyes. "Love you too, Dev."

_He checked the oil, slammed the hood. Said, "You're good to go." He (CHANGED LYRIC) hugged them both, and headed of to the West Coast._

Devlin was living out his father's dream. He was going to college in California so he could become an engineer.

_He cried, there goes my life, there goes my future, my everything, Baby, good-bye. There goes my life._

Twelve years down the road, Devlin Levin was married with three beautiful children of his own. Out of all of them, the one who reminded him most of himself was Kevin, who had been named after his grandfather, which was Devlin's idea because he was had begun to miss his parents when he first moved out to California, and naming his oldest son after his father helped him feel closer to them.

_AN: Hope you enjoyed, because it took me forever and three minutes._


End file.
